


desires

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to resist himself, but she was so tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desires

He wanted to resist his own inner desires. He tried his best to resist them; he really did, but she was so tempting. She drove him madly crazy; oh, the effect she had on him. But he liked it, and that never stopped him from loving her so much. He didn't even mind the times she was terribly cruel to him, he could perfectly endure it.

He daydreamed of kissing her. Of how those pink, soft looking lips would feel like upon touching them. He wanted to share soft, light kisses with her, perhaps even passionate and rough ones. But that’s how much he loved her. She meant so much to him… He wished for a single moment alone with her, a single moment to let her know how he truly felt, whether it was through words or through actions.

Thoughts stop running through his mind once the bell in Kisaragi Academy rang. Another school day over, he sighed. He took a glare at the desk behind him and its owner. Ayumi Shinozaki. The girl that haunted his mind every second, minute, hour.

Ayumi was packing her school material and getting ready to leave the classroom, but was then caught up by Mayu. The other girl had something she really needed to share with her, or so he heard. Probably girl things, he wondered. Yoshiki got up and left the room, ignoring everyone else in it.

Once again, thoughts about him and his loved one filled his mind as he walked through the hallways of the school building. He remembered of how he swore to protect her no matter what happened, and he meant it. He’d do anything for her. Run a mile, swim an ocean, damn, he’d even climb a mountain. Well, they say people do insane things when they’re madly in love.

Finally out of school, Yoshiki suddenly spotted Ayumi in the streets. She was on her own, with no one else by her side. Tempted to call out her name and join her in the walk, he quickened up his pace.

“Hey, Shinozaki!” He yelled out. Ayumi then stopped, turning around upon hearing her name, instantly recognizing that voice.

“Hm? Kishinuma, what’s wrong?” It was unusual of Yoshiki to suddenly shout out for someone, so she guessed something must had happened.

“Nothing, I just saw you alone and thought of making some company,” Damn, that was too blunt. Yoshiki mentally slapped himself for that one. “Hope that’s alright.”

She had a bit of a confused expression in her facial features. Ayumi didn’t quite understand his intentions but she allowed it to pass by. And so, she and Yoshiki walked together without saying a word to each other after meeting up.

Desires were once more running through his mind and body. Oh, how beautiful she was, and how glorious, too. No one else saw Ayumi Shinozaki the way he did. She was so perfect in every way, like an angel; the angel that saved him from giving up. How badly he wanted to tell her that and a million of other things. He kept taking little glances at the girl next to him; he hoped she wouldn’t notice this. He then found himself biting him lower lip. Was he so desperate to kiss her like this? Normally, he could control himself… but he was feeling like a wild wolf waiting for his tiny, little prey to find herself defenseless so he could attack.

If only Ayumi could realize how badly Yoshiki needed and cared for her. But no, she only has eyes for his best friend, Satoshi. It was quite clear Satoshi only cared deeply for Naomi, at least when it came to romantic feelings. He would never look at Ayumi that way, Yoshiki knew it. Thinking about it, it was the exact same thing with him. Ayumi, with any doubt, would never think of Yoshiki in a romantic way. Unless…

…It was a risky plan, but what had he to lose, anyway?

He grabbed Ayumi by her waist with one hand, and with the other one, he covered her mouth, quickly taking her to an alley between two buildings he spotted while walking.

“Kishinuma!” Ayumi instantly freed herself from his arms. “What the hell was that for?!”

There she was, right in front of him, defenseless as he expected and wanted her to be. It was all going accord his plan. Yoshiki couldn’t help but to smirk a bit. It took him a second to react and walked straight to her, placing his arms in the wall which her back was facing to make sure that there was no way of her running away from him. “Shino—No… Ayumi,” he started. They were both staring deeply into each others’ eyes.

It was hypnotizing the effect her blue, deep eyes had on him. So powerful, and so charming. She was his now, no one could take her from him. The wolf had finally caught his little sheep. He wanted to keep her for himself, no matter how selfish he could seem to be.

Without being able of holding longer, Yoshiki leaned in, closing the space between them and finally joining his lips in Ayumi’s. In that moment, all his feelings collided together and were sent to the one in front of him. It was so unexplainable what he was feeling right now and the thoughts running through his head. He felt the little butterflies in his stomach and it was such a nice feeling; he didn’t want it to fade away.

Their lips broke apart and Yoshiki to look at the expression of Ayumi’s face. A bright shade of deep red was shown in her cheeks, and her azure orbs were still locked on his gray ones. They were both breathing heavily, embarrassed about the situation. She opened her mouth to say something, but he didn’t give her time to comment. He pressed another kiss on her lips, this time more passionate and sensual, compared to the previous one which was short and delicate. Sparks flew as a connection was created between them.

Surprisingly, Ayumi didn’t break apart from the kiss. Instead, she seemed to be wanting for more, and more, pressing herself to Yoshiki while grabbing his white shirt. He moved one of his hands to her cheek, to caress it, and the other to her hips, still pinning her against the wall.

“K…ishinuma…” Ayumi moaned between kisses. This drove Yoshiki even crazier. It’s just like what he wished and dreamt of. He wanted to feel her, to taste every single bit of her sweet lips. He was treating her like a delicate flower, one that could fall apart at any time. He needed to be extremely careful with such preciousness in his hands.

Ayumi threw her arms around his neck, squeezing his head against hers very gently, never letting go of his hold. As she parted her lips, he carefully found his own way inside of her mouth, and both their tongues started dancing together. There was heat between them, a strong heat which made them glow with a huge intensity. A few moans were starting to get out of him, too.

Yoshiki didn’t want to stop; in fact, he was living a dream, and he’d do anything to keep doing this, but he knew he had to stop. He was perfectly conscious of so. He had forgotten they were still in the back alley he had dragged Ayumi to.

He finally pulled her back, breaking the tie their lips had established. Both their facial features were so red and fluttered; none of them had accepted what had happened. Ayumi was the first one to snap out of her daze, stepping back a few, and her cheeks got redder, and redder every time she tried to speak.

“W-what the hell, Kishinuma?! What’s on your mind?!” She kept making questions, questions that seemed to be endless, but Yoshiki could only smirk at the girl. She was cute when she was like this. He approached her again, and gently placed a quick kiss in her forehead.

“I love you, Ayumi.”

Those three words alone weren’t enough to explain how he felt towards her, but it was something she needed to knowledge. His strong feelings for her. She was so mean to him, no matter what he did for her. But he loved her that way, and he wouldn’t let her go for anything in this world.

“Come on, let’s go.” He started to walk away from the dark alley as he told that to the petite girl who still seemed to be in shocked for his latest actions and words.

His wild, slightly insane desires were finally calmed down, and hell, if he was happy for what he had just done. It didn’t matter the outcome, he’d never in his life regret this day. The wolf inside of him was finally pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm very nervous since it's my first time sharing one of my works but here it is... 
> 
> anyway, this is for a friend of mine who really loves this pairing, and i thought of writing something for her! hope you enjoy it!


End file.
